Moving On
by MissDott
Summary: Stan gets new neighbors. Kyle invites them to a party. And the fun begins. StanXOC / KyleXOC Snippit: 'Stan nodded still dumb founded. This gorgeous girl had just groped her self in front of him and was now flirting, and all he could say was ‘Yeah’.'


**An:** Dont own South Park. Just the Monroe's. And I did this for fun. I apologize now for it being so choppy and not put together very well. Hope it's at least a little enjoyable. I'll probably continue on with this.

* * *

Monday, June 9. 623am. 

It was the first Monday of summer break and it was a surprisingly cool 72 degrees. The sun was bright and clouds dotted the sky.

Stan cursed the dawn as he rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts and a rumpled tee-shirt he found on his floor. He made his way downstairs and pulled out a bowl for breakfast.

"Hey nerd."

Stan barely suppressed a sigh. "Hey Shelley."

Shelly was home from college for a couple of months. And although she wasn't making his life as hellish as she usually did, Stan wasn't going to let his guard down.

"Why're you up so early?"

He shrugged and sat at the table. "Football practice," he said between chewing.

She only nodded and went back to reading. He glanced at her curiously and went back to his breakfast.

He was rinsing out the bowl the door bell rang, and he rushed back upstairs to grab his bag. As he was making his way downstairs he heard his sister answer the door.

"Good morning, Kyle."

"Oh. Hey, Shelley."

Stan pushed his way past his sister and grabbed his best friend's arm dragging him back to Kyle's car. Stan's truck was currently broken again in the drive way.

Stan was still settling in when Kyle spoke. "So. When did Shelley get hot?"

Stan glared. "She's not hot."

Kyle grinned, his red hair sticking up all over from waking late. "Dude, you sister _is_ hot."

"No." Shelley was just… Well, Shelley. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Tall. Thin. _A lot_ thinner than she used to be when she was in high school. Nicer. "She's my sister. My sister is _not _hot."

"Whatever you say, man."

While Kyle was backing out of the drive way Stan noticed a moving truck in front of the house next to his. Lots of people going back and forth carrying furniture and plants and boxes.

"Looks like you've got new neighbors."

Stan rolled his eyes. "Obviously." He tried to look closer.

"I didn't know anyone bought the place."

Stan looked back. "They started moving in yesterday."

Kyle yawned and nodded and sped down the road towards the High School.

-o-

Monday, June 9. 743am.

Practice was awful. And it wasn't even a real practice. It was a preliminary try out. The young men from South Park High School were running around the practice field, and Stan thought his lungs were going to burst.

They had just finished with stretching and if Stan knew Coach (which he did) the running would be followed with push ups, sit ups, and more running.

Stan pushed himself. _I wont be last,_ he told him self and pushed him self further.

Kyle shook his head at his best friend. They were only twenty minutes into the practice and Stan was well on the way to wearing himself out.

Kyle was a strong runner and caught up to Stan quickly. "Hey man. Chill. We've got 2 more hours of this. You don't want to be throwing up. That's what Freshmen do."

Stan grunted and slowed his pace slightly. Kyle kept pace with him and pointed off to side where the cheerleaders were starting their own practice. Kyle grinned and nudged Stan, "Thank God for short shorts, eh dude?"

Stan laughed and checked the girls out. From this distance they could only make out hair color, shorts, and legs, but they could still recognize most of them. Bebe with her long blonde hair, Millie with her strawberry blonde hair, Nelly with her brown pig tails, Rebecca with her bright red hair, Sally with her dark red hair, Annie with her curly blonde hair, Ester with her short black hair, and Wendy. Wendy with her long black hair.

Stan sighed at the thought of Wendy. As they ran closer to the group of girls Stan saw a couple of girls that he recognized but couldn't put a name to. Probably some underclassmen. And two girls that he didn't recognize at all. One with silver blonde hair. The other with golden brown hair.

"You think they're freshman?" Kyle asked looking at the same two girls.

"I don't know. I've never seen them before."

Coach blew his stupid whistle and sent all the boys into push ups, and sit ups, and flutter kicks.

Stan knew not groan when Coach was near, but as soon as he was out of ear shot he couldn't help him self. "God, Kyle. Why didn't we run and work during the off season?"

Kyle snorted and glanced at his friend doing flutter kicks next to him. "_I_did work out. You were off _not _working out."

Both made a face as Coach boomed out "Fifty more!"

"You worked out? When?" Stan gasped.

"When you were off with… Well, you know."

"Oh."_When I was with Wendy_, Stan thought with a grunt.

Wendy was Stan's on again off again girlfriend since third grade. Currently they were off. She was always breaking up with him, and would come back to Stan after a couple months, who would always welcome her with open arms.

"Yeah. So, me and Cartman hit the gym and ran a lot together."

Stan grunted again. "I see." It was almost enough to make him laugh thinking of Cartman's fat ass running around the track after Kyle. But Wendy kept popping into his head.

Stan was pathetic. And he knew it. But he _loved_ Wendy. And he would take her back, anytime and every time she walked away.

Kyle shook his head as he saw Stan's gaze wander off. _This year_, he thought,_ I'm finding Stan a new girlfriend_.

-o-

Friday, June 13. 826am.

The rest of try outs lasted until the end of the week, and on Friday Coach taped up the roster on the side of the port-a-potty and walked away.

Everyone surged forward and the air was filled with happy laughter from kids who made the Varsity team, and groans from those who didn't.

Stan smiled as he saw his name and Kyle's towards the top of the list. "We made it," he said and punched his friend in the shoulder.

"As if I had any doubt," Kyle said and stretched.

"Excellent," Cartman yelled and made his way towards the two. "Another great season for the Cows."

While Cartman wasn't usually so nice with Kyle and Stan, it was football, and Cartman was nothing but business with football. Football was probably the one thing that kept him in line during the school year.

"Hell yeah," Kyle said loudly. "We're going to kick ass."

Stan laughed as the two high-fived. The only time they could stand each other was during football reason. But once football was over it was back to the bickering and fighting.

Cartman heft his bag and walked away. "Party at my house tonight guys." Cartman said and pushed a scrawny sophomore out of his way. "Spread the word."

"You going?" Stan asked Kyle.

"Why not?" He said with a shrug. "I feel like drinking."

"Marsh! Broflovski!" Coach boomed from the other side of the bench. "Get over here!"

They shared a look and dropped their gear before sprinting over.

Coach was a big man. Nearly six-foot-eight with wide shoulders, grey hair, and a full beard. He was rather freighting man.

"Marsh. Your arm is excellent," his deep voice loud as ever.

"Thank you, sir." Stan rushed out, looking up at the man.

"But you're slow."

Stan glanced at Kyle.

"Broflovski's fast." Coach grabbed Kyle's shoulder and shook him, nearly sending him to the ground. "I want you running with him over the next month before practice really starts."

Stan nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Excellent!" He boomed and engulfed the two in a massive hug. "This will be the best year of your careers, boys."

"Uh." Kyle glanced at Stan who was also be squished into the large man's chest. "Of course, sir."

Coach dropped them down and wiped away tears. "Have a good break," was all he said before walking away.

Kyle scratched his head. "Dude, I forgot how weird Coach is."

Stan rubbed his shoulder. "Yeah. Me too."

-o-

Friday, June 13. 423pm.

After going home to shower and change Kyle headed back over to Stan's. When he pulled in he noticed two girls in the font yard next door, both in short shorts and a tank top. Two _hot_ girls.

First checking his curly red hair in the mirror, and then his teeth to make sure he didn't have any food in them, he got out of the car and walked to the edge of the drive way.

"Hey ladies."

Both looked up from the stretching they were doing and smiled.

"Hey," one called out and the other just waved.

"Mind if I join you?"

They both smiled and he took this as a yes and made his way over. He sat facing the two of them and held his hand out. "Hey, I'm Kyle Broflovski."

The girls were gorgeous.

The girl with short silver blonde hair slipped her small hand into his first. "I'm Veronica Monroe. But you can call me Ronnie."

He turned to the other. They had to be sisters. They looked almost identical. She slipped her hand into his. "I'm Jacky." Jacky's hand wasn't as soft as Ronnie's but just as small. "It's nice to meet you."

Kyle smiled. "Yeah, so you guys just move in?"

Ronnie nodded. "Yeah, earlier this week. You live next door?"

"No, my friend Stan lives there."

"Oh really?" Ronnie asked and smiled.

"Yeah. You two in high school?"

This time Jacky answered. "Yeah. Seniors this year."

"Great," Kyle said and leaned back on his hands. "You'll be in my grade. Maybe we'll have some classes together."

"That'd be amazing," Ronnie said with a giggle.

Jacky rolled her eyes, but she too was smiling.

They both had perfect white teeth and perfect golden tans. "You guys aren't from around here. Are you?"

"California," Ronnie said. "Daddy moved us out here so he could open a new section for the business he works for."

"From California to Colorado? Wow. That's got to suck."

Ronnie shrugged, but Jacky answered. "I like it here so far. I'm pretty excited for the winter."

"You like the snow?" Kyle asked. He couldn't imagine these two girls anywhere in the snow.

Ronnie laughed. "Of course we like the snow. It's not we haven't seen snow before."

Kyle scratched his head. "It snows in California?"

Both girls laughed and Ronnie pushed him slightly. "Of course it does. Just not in Southern Cali."

"Oh." They both smiled at him. Identical smiles. "Wait, are you two twins?"

"Actually, not even related," Jacky said sarcastically.

"Yes, we are." Ronnie said proudly and pushed Jacky. "Not identical of course. But we still look a lot alike."

Kyle nodded and checked both girls out visibly.

Ronnie's silver blonde hair was parted on the side and cut just under her chin. It fell in light wispy curls and illuminated her face. Big blue eyes were framed with darker blonde lashes. Thin waist with long tan legs and a big chest. A small nose with thin lips. Her cheeks turned rosy and she looked down as checked her out. She was easily the more attractive of the two, Kyle thought and looked at Jacky.

Not that Jacky wasn't pretty, Ronnie was just more of Kyle's type. Jacky's golden brown hair fell past her shoulders in two thick braids. You couldn't tell if her hair was curly or straight, but Kyle had a feeling it was straight. Dark, dark green eyes looked straight at him as he checked her out. Her tan was a little lighter, but her nose was spotted with freckles. She was less curvy, but she had longer legs. Her nose was slightly bigger, but her lips were fuller.

"Yeah, at first glance you two look identical. But now I can see a lot of differences."

Ronnie smiled. "Really? Sometimes even our ma gets us confused."

"She hasn't done that since we were twelve."

Ronnie pushed her sister. "No. Earlier this week. Remember?"

Jacky laughed. "No."

Kyle smiled at the two. "You two have plans for tonight?"

"No. Just another night of us and the TV," Ronnie said with a sigh.

"Well, there's a party tonight, if you guys want to come…"

"Really?" Ronnie jumped on Kyle sending him sprawling on the ground. "A party! I'm so there."

Jacky pulled her sister off Kyle and smiled at the blush that spread across his cheeks. "What kind of party?"

"Um. Varsity football players. A lot of juniors and seniors. You'll be able to meet a lot of kids in our class."

"Oh, come on Jacky!" Ronnie begged. "Please."

Jacky laughed. "Beer?"

"Knowing Cartman, and Cartman's mom, there will be kegs. And other stuff…"

"DD?"

Kyle frowned. "We'll probably just walk to my place, since I just live down the street. Or we could stay in Cartman's basement. Or Pip could drive us home. He'll be there, but he never drinks."

Jacky smiled. "Well, I'll go. And I think Ron's already given you her answer."

Kyle smiled at the girls and then stood, dusting off his backside. "Excellent. Me and Stan will be over here at around 7 to pick you two up. Did you want anything special for tonight?"

Both shook their heads and stood too. "See you later, Kyle," Jacky said with a wave and headed back towards their house.

"Yeah, Kyle. Bye." She popped a kiss on his cheek and ran after her sister.

Kyle grinned. These two were exactly what he and Stan needed.

"You're so obvious, Ronnie!" Jacky exclaimed from the porch.

"So what! He's cute!"

He watched as they disappeared into their house before turning to Stan's.

-o-

Friday, June 13. 512pm.

Stan watched as Kyle threw another shirt on his bed from his closet. "You did what?"

Kyle sighed. "Dude. It's cool."

"No dude. It's not cool."

Kyle threw a blue shirt in Stan's face. "Why not?"

"Wendy-"

Kyle groaned. "Wendy is a _bitch_. A lying, dirty _bitch_."

"She's never lied," Stan defended.

"Yeah, well, she probably doesn't have time to since she's _boinking_ all those other guys behind your back," Kyle yelled.

Stan threw the shirt back at Kyle. "She's not _boinking_ other guys."

Kyle threw his hands up. "Fine. _Fucking_ other guys."

"Kyle!"

"What? It's true. You know it. _And_ you keep taking her back."

"Well…"

"Well, what?" Kyle demanded.

"I love her."

"Bull shit."

Stan frowned. "I do."

Kyle shook his head. "What you two have isn't love."

"Oh really? Then do tell me what it _is_, Dr. Phil!" Stan demanded.

"You're her back up boy. Her safety net. If something goes wrong she just thinks 'Well, there's always Stan'. You're just someone to take her out, spend money on her, and fuck her in between her boyfriends."

"That's not true." Stan protested.

"How is that not true. Who's she with now? Kevin? If she loved you, don't you think she'd be with you, Stan? _Not_ Kevin?"

Stan frowned. "Well-"

But Kyle didn't want an answer. "And _you. You're _just dependent on her. You think you need her to be happy. You don't need her. There are so many other girls out there. But you just wait for Wendy. Wait for her to come to you and then break your heart again when she leaves. I'm sick of watching it. It breaks _my_heart watching you."

A small smile formed on Stan's lips. "Wow dude. That was gay."

Kyle threw the shirt back at Stan. "Shut up. I'm trying to be serious."

Stan sighed. "I know. And I know I'm pathetic."

"Yeah. You are."

"Fine." Stan huffed. "Who are these girls now?"

"Your totally hot neighbors!" Kyle said with a grin and threw himself into a chair.

"Wait. What? When did you meet them?" Stan asked and started picking through the pile of clean clothes on his bed for tonight.

"Before I came in here. Um, did I mention that your _hot _neighbors are_twins_?"

Stan looked up. "Really? _Twins_?"

"Yeah._Hot twins_." Kyle sighed. "Gorgeous. Both of them."

"You're not lying?"

"When would I ever _lie_ about _hot twins_," Kyle demanded.

Stan smiled. "When did you say we were picking them up?"

-o-

June 13 - 652pm

Stan and Kyle made their way to the neighbor's house.

"Kyle, I don't think I'm ready to date."

Kyle groaned. "This isn't a date, dumbass." He dragged Stan onto the porch. "It's just a party," he said and rung the doorbell before Stan could reply.

The door opened immediately. Ronnie stood there in a white skirt and dark blue tank top. "Kyle!" She opened the door wider. "Come in!"

Kyle grinned at Stan's shocked face and followed her in. "Hey Ronnie. Where's Jacky?"

She shrugged. "Bathroom." She turned to Stan. "Hi. I'm Veronica Monroe."

Stan shook her out stretched hand. "Hey. I'm Stan Marsh."

"I met your dad this morning," she said and flashed a smile.

Stan groaned. "Don't listen to anything he says."

She laughed. "He was really nice. Your mom too. And I think my older brother has a crush on your sister."

Kyle elbowed Stan, "Told you that your sister got hot."

Stan made a face. "Shelley is _not_ hot, dude."

"Sorry about the mess," Ronnie said gesturing to all the boxes. "Still moving in and all."

"It's cool," Kyle said. "Stan's room is messier than this."

"Hey!"

Kyle shrugged. "Well, it is."

"Where_is_ Jacky?" Ronnie murmured to herself and faced the stairwell. "JACKY!"

All three winced as a loud crash followed by a loud thump sounded. "Oww! Mother fuc-"

"Are you ready yet? They're here." Ronnie yelled.

Kyle made a face at Stan who was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah. I'm coming."

Another crash. Another thump. "God _damnit_!"

Ronnie laughed nervously. "She usually doesn't swear like this."

Kyle laughed. "It's fine."

Stan smiled. "Yeah. It's nothing we haven't heard already."

Another thump. "Ugh."

They looked up the stair case and saw Jacky laying on her face at the top of the stairs. "If Marshall doesn't move his boxes tomorrow, I'm_burning_ them," she murmured.

With a groan she pushed herself up and smiled down at the three. "Um. Hey."

"You're such a klutz, Jacky," Ronnie said as she stomped up the stairs to help her out.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be if there wasn't _fifty _stupid boxes piled up all over the place in the hallway."

Ronnie grabbed her sister by the wrist and pulled her down the stairs. "Come on. You've got to meet our neighbor, Stan."

For a second Stan though Jacky was going to fall down the stairs but she made it to the bottom safely. Then Ronnie practically shoved Jacky towards the boys and Stan reached out to steady her. She looked up and smiled.

Stan's stomach did a flip.

"Hi, I'm Jacky."

He smiled back. "I'm Stan." He removed his hands from her arms and she took a small step back.

Kyle clapped his hands, "Well, you ladies ready to party?"

Ronnie latched onto Kyle's arm. "Shotgun!"

Stan frowned. He never sat in Kyle's back seat.

Jacky pinched his arm lightly. "I don't have cooties. I promise."

He smiled. _Maybe just this once_, he thought and followed everyone out to the car.

Stan settled in next to Jacky and Kyle started off towards Cartman's house.

"So Stan, tell me about South Park."

He smiled at Jacky. "It's probably the weirdest town ever."

She raised an eye brow. "Really?"

"Yeah," Stan closed his eyes. "The people are crazy. I can't wait to move."

"It can't be _that _bad."

He opened his eyes. "I'm not trying to scare you. But I've lived here since I was born. I know all the idiots."

Jacky laughed. "All of them, huh?"

Stan nodded. "Yup. And you'll be meeting a bunch of them tonight."

She rolled her eyes. "Wow. I'm super pumped for this party now. Thanks, Stan."

"I'm, um… I mean…"

She laughed and poked him in the side, causing him to flinch. "Just kidding, Stan."

"Oh."

They were quiet for a couple of minutes listening to the two in the front seat talk before Jacky broke the silence. "Is Kyle a crazy idiot?" she whispered.

"What? Kyle? No."

She smiled. "Good."

Stan frowned. "Why? You like him?"

"Me? No. Ronnie? Yes."

He looked surprised. "Your sister like Kyle?"

She smiled, and Stan felt his stomach flip again. "Don't look so surprised. Kyle's cute. Plus my sister likes red heads." She shrugged. "And obviously Kyle's a red head, so…"

Stan nodded. "I think Kyle likes your sister too."

"Must be her boobs," Jacky said with a sigh.

"Her… Bo… Wait. What!?"

Jacky squeezed her chest and pushed them together creating a small amount of cleavage at the neck line of her tank tops. "I'm only an A. She's a C. She's got a better chest."

Jacky looked from her boobs to Stan's face. He was blushing and looking at her hands still squishing her chest.

"Her… Your? Um, uh…" He stuttered obviously embarrassed.

Jacky smiled and pinched his cheek. "God, you're adorable."

He gave a weak smile back, "Heh. Yeah."

"I wont do it again, I promise."

Stan nodded still dumb founded. This gorgeous girl had just groped her self in front of him and was now flirting, and all he could say was 'Yeah'. He mentally slapped him self.

"You have a girlfriend then, Stan?" Jacky asked with another smile.

"Girlfriend? No. She broke up with me." He didn't mean to sound bitter. But he did.

Jacky frowned. Stan looked absolutely heart broken. She reached out and put her hand on his arm. "Her loss, right?"

Stan looked at Jacky. "What?"

"Her loss." She beamed up at him. "I mean, here I am with this totally hottie of a guy in the back seat of a car, groping myself and you don't do anything but blush. Totally her loss."

He smiled. "Yeah. Thanks. Um, I think."

"We're here!" Kyle yelled and turned off the car.

Walking up to the house Jacky smiled at her sister who was laughing at something Kyle said. She then poked Stan in the side again. "Hey."

He rubbed the spot she poked. He was really ticklish there, and every time she poked him he flinched. "What?"

"You're not going to leave me tonight, right?"

"Leave you?" He asked.

"Yeah. Ronnie's going to be with Kyle all night, and I don't want to be a third wheel. So that leaves me and you. I need someone to drink with."

Stan smiled slightly. "I think I can handle that."

"Excellent." She stopped him and turned him towards her. He stood there amused as she straightened his shirt and fluffed his hair.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making you look hot."

"Me? Hot?" He laughed. "I don't think so."

"Psh. What little faith you have in your self. Tonight you are with me. And I say you're hot. So you're hot." She smiled. "So, how do I look?"

_Gorgeous_, he thought. Her hair was down and curled at the ends. She wore skinny jeans with layered black, white, and grey tank tops and black tenni shoes. The fading sun made her skin glow. And her lip gloss shinned on her lips. She looked breath taking.

"You look fine," he stammered out.

"Wow," she grabbed his arm and pulled him after her. "You sure know how to make a lady look pretty."

Stan blushed but when she looked at him with that grin on her face he knew she was just kidding.

"Jacky! Come on!" Ronnie called from the porch.

They made their way to the porch and Kyle winked at Stan before ringing the door bell. "Here we go."


End file.
